


Nerf à vif

by ZephireBleue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel a encore dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû et malheureusement, c'est Dean qui en fait les frais ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça aussi ? Et l'état de Sam qui n'arrangeait pas les choses... Dean allait devenir fou avant la fin de la semaine !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf à vif

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se déroule grosso modo durant la saison 6 avec un léger mix de détail de la 7 (que je n'apprécie que très moyennement) et des arrangements de ma part.

Dean roulait en compagnie de son frère. Il roulait en direction d'une affaire quelconques sur l'une des milliers de routes qui parcouraient le pays de l'oncle Sam. Et il était bien. Vraiment bien ! Sam était là. Lucifer, Michel et l'apocalypse étaient de l'histoire ancienne et Sam était vivant.

Tout était parfait ! Vraiment parfait...

Le soleil se couchait, Sam était physiquement à ses côtés, mais aussi mentalement. Son âme lui avait été rendue par Crowley - et merde ! il en devait une au roi des enfers... - et Lui avait sacrifié une partie de sa grâce, plusieurs batailles contre Raphaël et séjourné un temps dans un asile pour lui redonner un esprit sain après la destruction du mur mentale de Sam par un Djinn. Lui qui ne venait plus les encombrer de sa présence en leur refilant des missions à la limite du suicidaire. Lui qui...

\- Et merde !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? s'inquiéta aussitôt son frère.  
\- Rien, laisse tomber...  
\- Dean, on ne va pas recommencer comme avant ?  
\- Il n'y a rien j'te dis ! Fous-moi la paix.

Sam détourna la tête, toujours inquiet mais refroidi par le comportement de Dean. Du rock à plein volume lui déchira soudain les tympans. Sam n'envisagea même pas de demander à son frère ce qui lui arrivait. Vu ses épaules nouées et ses sourcils froncés, il allait encore se faire méchamment envoyer sur les roses s'il lui faisait part de son inquiétude...

\- Jerk, marmonna-t-il par pur esprit de vengeance.  
\- Bitch, répliqua aussitôt Dean.

Bizarrement, Dean se sentit un peu soulagé après avoir insulté son frère. Ça ramenait un peu de normalité dans ses pensées et dans sa vie. Lui et Sam qui s'engueulaient comme deux frangins lambda... C'était bien la seule chose qu'ils faisaient comme tout le monde ! Mais ça le soulageait. Lui, son frère, la route, leurs disputes... Avec quelques monstres et fantômes pour compléter le tableau on avait le droit à un beau résumé de la vie de Dean Winchester ! Enfin, des monstres, des fantômes... Et un ange...

\- J'en ai ma claque ! s'écria Dean en garant précipitamment son Impala chéri sur le bas-côté.  
\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Dean ! Je veux savoir ! insista Sam en suivant son frère à l'extérieur de la voiture.  
\- Lâche-moi tu veux.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas !  
\- Et bien fais le quand même, bitch !  
\- Arrête, même toi tu sais que tu n'es pas crédible là.  
\- Fait chier !

Dean se retint de donner un violent coup de pied à son bébé et préféra se lâcher sur une vieille souche pourrie avant de sautiller à cloche pied vers les bois, bien décidé à... Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il était décidé, mais il l'était !

Sam suivit des yeux son frère qui s'enfonçait dans les bois et, après avoir hésité à peine une minute, se mit à sa poursuite. Dean marchait vite, mais Sam avait de plus longues jambes et le rattrapa sans difficulté tout en restant prudemment à distance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi Sam ? explosa à nouveau Dean en se tournant brusquement vers son frère, se trouvant ainsi nez à nez avec lui.  
\- Heu... Tu veux une liste complète ou je me contente des points les plus visible ? se moqua Sam.  
\- C'est ça, payes-toi ma tête ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus de... Ça me gonfle !  
\- Je pense avoir saisi l'idée. Je peux avoir un peu plus d'explication maintenant ?  
\- Lisa est une fille géniale et Ben un super gamin !  
\- Oui... Certes...  
\- Alors pourquoi ils ne me manquent pas ? Fait chier !  
\- Tu exagères un peu là, non ? Je suis sûr que si tu le pouvais tu serais déjà auprès d'eux.  
\- Non, c'est faux, sinon pourquoi je serais parti ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas insisté ? Il a fallu que Jessica soit tuée pour que toi tu daignes la lâcher ! Oh merde...

Dean se serait bien baffé quand il vit Sam détourner sombrement le regard. Il était vraiment le roi... Si seulement Il était là ! Il ferait moins de conneries !

Dean jura une nouvelle fois et attaqua une bûche rongée par les termites qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ses pensées finissaient toujours par revenir vers Lui ? Putain de saloperie d'ange à la mords-moi-le-noeud !

\- Sam écoute, je suis vraiment... Sam ? Sam !

Le chasseur regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche de son frère, mais rien, aucune grande perche à l'horizon. Il couru à la voiture, l'espoir au ventre, mais celui se transforma en chape de plomb quand il s'avéra que Sam n'était pas retourné à l'Impala. Il avait disparu.

Dean se tourna vers la forêt qui lui paraissait désormais très inquiétante. Pas de bruit, pas de mouvement, pas même un piaillement d'oiseaux. Un prédateur rôdait.

En grognant, Dean alla s'équiper d'une machette plaquée argent, d'un gros calibre et de munition - sel et poudre - dans son coffre. Il retourna dans la forêt en hurlant le nom de son frère. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'arrêter ici ? Parmi toutes les putains de forêt de ce pays, il fallait qu'il tombe sur l'une de celle qui était hantés ou habités ! Bon d'accord, la quasi totalité des bois de l'oncle Sam était infesté de vermines en tous genres, plus ou moins vivantes et même plus ou moins présentes physiquement pour certaines. Vive l'Amérique ! Pays de la chasse et du burger.

Dean s'en voulu assez rapidement quand il sentit son sang s'échauffer dans ses veines et le plaisir de la chasse monter en lui au point de lui nouer la gorge. La vie de son frère était en jeu, merde ! Mais la chasse n'en était que plus excitante, plus grisante... Dean s'en voulait vraiment de penser ainsi. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un acolyte pour que tout soit parfait ! Un acolyte avec des plumes par exemple.

\- Reprends-toi Dean, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, ce n'est pas le moment de rêver...

Une forte odeur de musc et de charogne le prit à la gorge. Des touffes de poil sur les branches, des marques de griffes sur les troncs... Un bon vieux wendigo comme on n'en faisait plus ! Il s'approcha aussi discrètement que possible de la tanière de la bête. Elle était là, elle reniflait Sam. Les restes d'un précédent gueuleton à peine avarié traînait à ses côtés, ce qui expliquait la survie de son frère. La bête se gardait de la viande fraîche pour plus tard. Dean visa le monstre, tira quelques balles pour la ralentir et alla la décapiter à coup de machette. L'affaire était dans le sac !

\- Bah alors Samantha, on arrive plus à se défendre toute seul ?  
\- Ta gueule Dean et libère-moi, répliqua aussitôt Sam sans pouvoir cacher son soulagement. La prochaine fois que tu as des envies d'ermites, choisi un parc botanique, ce sera moins dangereux !  
\- Mais où serait le plaisir ? sourit Dean de toutes ses dents.  
\- Tu as raison, quel plaisir que de se faire trimballer par une bête puante et mis de côté comme un casse-croûte de milieu de nuit !  
\- Et bah tu vois quand tu veux ! Allez l'angelot, soigne Sam avant qu'il ne pique une crise !

Le silence s'abattit soudain sur les deux frères. Dean se serait bien mis une balle entre les dents à l'instant pour pouvoir effacer ses mots.

\- Dean...  
\- La ferme ! Juste... La ferme, ok ?  
\- Tu sais, il doit être vraiment occupé là-haut.  
\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Surtout qu'il a dû tout laisser en pause pour moi.  
\- Je sais ! Pas la peine de me le dire !  
\- Tu es sûr ?

Dean ne répondit rien, crama le wendigo et repartit à la bagnole en tapant rageusement des pieds. Il savait que Castiel était occupé ! Il savait très bien que Castiel avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper de leur culs ! Il savait aussi qu'il avait vraiment jouer au con la dernière fois, même si Sam n'était pas au courant... Il entra dans la voiture en rageant et attendit que Sam soit installé pour repartir en trombe. Le prochain motel était tout proche et conduire le calmerait.

Une reprise de souffle erratique lui fit tourner la tête par curiosité vers son frère. Celui-ci avait le teint crayeux et il transpirait, beaucoup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Sam ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Dean.  
\- Je crois que j'ai été griffé...  
\- Écoute, on en a plus pour longtemps alors retiens-toi de t'évanouir !  
\- Avoue, tu te fiches de moi, tu refuses juste que je salope ta caisse.  
\- Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça, alors reste conscient et ne tartine pas ton sang partout dans mon bébé...

Dean appuya sur le champignon et se sentit soulagé de voir l'enseigne du motel apparaître après à peine quelques minutes.

\- On y est Sam, encore un peu et tu pourras crier comme une fillette pendant que je te ferais tes sutures.  
\- Fillette toi-même, répondit Sam avec difficulté.

Il avait bien plus mal que de raison vu la taille de sa blessure, assez petite en somme. Le wendigo avait été assez délicat, souhaitant garder sa viande fraîche aussi longtemps que possible. Malgré tout, il avait un mal de chien et l'impression que tout son corps se rebellait contre lui. Avait-il eu le bonheur de chopper une septicémie en prime d'un coup de griffe ? Il allait gratter une ou deux cartes à jouer si c'était le cas...

Sam sentit la portière s'ouvrir à côté de lui et Dean le porter jusqu'à leur chambres. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Dean s'était absenté pour payer leur chambre... Il avait froid, vraiment froid.

Son sens de la gravité en prit un méchant coup quand son frère l'allongea mais désormais il pouvait se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour se réchauffer. Ou pas. Dean voulait absolument soigner sa blessure.

\- Castiel ! hurla Dean avec une début de panique dans la voix.

Son frère allait-il se transformer en Wendigo ? Ou pire, Sam allait-il... Partir ? Sur une blessure de rien du tout ? Que faisait Castiel ? Ou était passé l'ange ! Il avait besoin de lui ! Sam avec besoin de ses soins et lui, il avait besoin de Castiel !

\- Castiel ! Ramène ton cul d'emplumé en vitesse ! cria-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Toujours rien. Sam grelottait et se vidait de son sang et pas une plume à l'horizon.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser crever Sam à cause de moi, Castiel !

Un bruissement dans son dos manqua le faire défaillir de soulagement.

\- Que veux-tu Dean ? demanda Castiel d'une voix atone si peu habituelle chez lui.  
\- C'est Sam... Il...

Castiel alla vers le lit et toucha le front du malade. Deux secondes après les blessures avaient disparu mais Sam tremblait toujours.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le soignes pas complètement ?  
\- Je ne soigne que les blessures Dean, pas les maladies humaines.  
\- Maladie ? questionna l'aîné estomaqué.  
\- La grippe je dirais.  
\- D'accord...

Dean aurait aimé se sentir soulagé. Pas de mort ni de transformation en perspective, juste son frère malade. Non, pas son frère, son petit frère.

Castiel sembla attendre quelque chose de Dean mais ne voyant rien venir, il ferma les yeux, déçu, et repartit comme il était venu, d'un claquement d'aile.

Le chasseur savait qu'il avait encore foiré, mais il avait des difficultés à parler avec l'ange. Il avait toujours peur de mal s'exprimer avec lui ! Castiel était à la fois trop simple et trop compliqué pour lui. Parfois il semblait comprendre les situations les plus difficiles mais bloquait aussi sur des choses de la vie courante. Un ange bien pénible quoi. Et le pire, c'est que la boule qu'il sentait peser dans son ventre dès qu'il arrivait devenait toujours plus lourde après son départ.

\- Dean ? appela Sam au milieu de sa fièvre.  
\- Je suis là Sammy, je ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Délicatement, Dean déshabilla son frère pour ensuite l'enterrer sous les couvertures. Il lui caressa le dos d'une main pour le détendre. Il pouvait se permettre d'être un peu tendre, de toute façon, Sammy était dans les vapes. Alors il le cajola un peu, ne le lâcha pas une minute. Son rôle était clair. Il était le grand frère et son petit frère avait besoin de lui ! Il devait prendre soin de lui ! Son Sammy, sa seule famille - ou presque - et l'une des seules personnes pour lesquels il avouait un attachement. Son petit frère à lui, qui avait besoin de son aide.

Il avait juste un gros problème, il n'avait pas de quoi s'occuper d'un malade, ni en nourriture, ni en médicament et il refusait de lâcher son petit frère le temps de faire des courses... Et si quelque chose attaquait Sammy durant son absence ? Et si ce dernier l'appelait et qu'il n'était pas là ? Et si un monstre arrivait et l'attaquait ? Et si le pire arrivait alors qu'il n'était pas là pour le protéger ? Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser son petit frère seul... C'était interdit !

\- Castiel ? appela Dean à voix basse sans trop y croire.  
\- Oui Dean ?  
\- Tu n'étais pas parti hein ?  
\- Je ne suis jamais bien loin.

Dean sentit son cœur se décontracter à cette phrase au point qu'il en fut lui-même effrayé.

\- Tu n'as pas une bataille en cours ? Une guerre à mener ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il légèrement agressif.  
\- Tu veux que je parte ?  
\- Non...

Merde ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ! Avoir Castiel auprès de lui c'était dérangeant, mais loin c'était pire ! Il devait absolument se concentrer sur Sammy, son petit frère malade. Sammy qui semblait vraiment atteint, ça faisait peine à voir, surtout pour lui...

Dean écarta des mèches de cheveux qui étaient venues se coller à son visage. Ses dents claquaient et tout son corps frissonnait. Ce n'était qu'une maladie, une bête maladie ! Mais Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur... Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Si vite ?

\- Ton frère devait être contaminé depuis plusieurs jour et la griffe du Wendigo a accéléré le processus.  
\- Tu es bavard.  
\- Toi non.

Ils allaient aller loin comme ça !

\- Peux-tu... Aller faire des courses pour moi ?  
\- J'ai une guerre à mener Dean, je suis un soldat de dieu, je ne suis pas là pour être ton serviteur, indiqua l'ange, le visage dépourvu d'émotion.  
\- Je ne peux pas laisser Sammy seul ! Pas alors que... Alors qu'il a l'air d'aller si mal...

Castiel retint la réplique cinglante qu'il avait aux lèvres. Dean paraissait aller presque aussi mal en point que son frère. Il était pâle comme la mort et ne détachait pas son regard du malade. Ses mains ne cessaient de s'activer sur son frère, trouvant toujours un petit geste à faire : remettre une mèche de cheveux en place, rehausser les couvertures, caresser son dos pour le réchauffer, lui prendre les mains pour le détendre... Castiel ne résista pas longtemps face à cette démonstration d'amour fraternel. Il en voulait toujours à Dean, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui pardonner, c'était son grand problème avec Dean. Et puis il semblait enfin être redevenu lui-même maintenant qu'il s'occupait de Sam...

Dean remit deux listes à l'ange après qu'il eut donné son accord, une pour la pharmacie et une pour la supérette. Il lui remit aussi assez de billet pour l'ensemble. L'ange était peut être un peu empoté mais à moins de tomber sur des gens réellement malhonnêtes il devait pouvoir s'en sortir. Ça lui laissait le temps de s'occuper de Sam.

Quand Castiel revint des courses après un temps très court, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de tendresse envers les deux frères. Dean s'était installé sur le lit de Sam et avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses. Doucement, il lui réchauffait les épaules tout en lui parlant à voix basse. Bien évidemment, comme nous étions dans la famille Winchester, Dean ne racontait pas le petit chaperon rouge mais le chasseur et le poltergeist farceur. Sam semblait apprécier le traitement et se laissait totalement aller dans les bras de son frère.

Castiel s'en voulait presque d'interrompre le moment par son arrivée. Presque. Il en voulait toujours à Dean et il se doutait que les médicaments devaient être utilisés au plus tôt.

\- Je suis revenu Dean, dit-il avec le moins d'émotion possible.  
\- Ah... Heu... Tu n'as qu'à poser tout ça sur la table. Je peux m'occuper de lui seul maintenant.

Castiel se figea. Il avait une patience d'ange, c'était le cas de le dire, mais Dean était un champion dans sa catégorie ! Il l'appelait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, persuadé que Castiel viendrait immédiatement - ce qui était malheureusement vrai - et il osait ensuite le congédiait sans un mot ? Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, même chez un ange !

Le soldat de dieu posa avec précaution les paquets sur la table, prit une chaise et alla s'installer à côté de la porte du motel.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous Castiel ? demanda Dean, agacé.  
\- Je prends mes dispositions pour m'assurer que vous ne courrez aucun danger le temps que Sam sera malade.

Et tant pis pour Raphaël, pensa-t-il en culpabilisant un peu quand même.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire !  
\- Ce n'est pas une demande.  
\- Tu fais chier Cas' !  
\- Les toilettes sont libres.

Dean ne savait pas si cette dernière phrase était sérieuse ou non mais il préféra ne pas demander ni insister. Sam venait de remuer sur ses jambes, certainement dérangé par leur dispute. Dean passa une main sur le front de son frère : brûlant. D'ailleurs, Sammy avait commencé à se transformer en radiateur et Dean enleva plusieurs couches de couverture en conséquence.

Son petite frère était malade... Que faisait sa mère déjà dans ces cas là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus... Et son père ? Il n'était jamais là. Il n'y avait que lui, lui et uniquement lui pour s'occuper de son petit Sammy. Son petit frère qui se croyait plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Dean savait qu'il exagérait, mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Sammy n'était pas bien, résultat son complexe du grand frère surprotecteur ressortait puissance dix ! Il devait commencer à le soigner. Mais il fallait pour cela qu'il bouge et s'éloigne et ça... Cruel dilemme ! S'éloigner de Sammy ? Rester à ses côtés ? Prier pour que les choses s'arrangent toutes seules d'un seul coup ?

Un raclement de chaise rappela à Dean qu'il y avait une troisième personne dans la pièce. Castiel. Il pouvait encore lui demander un coup de main. D'ailleurs, l'ange ne ressentant pas la gêne physique, s'il avait rappeler sa présence c'était pour une bonne raison. Mais Dean n'arrivait pas à délier sa langue et restait centré sur son petit frère.

\- Me serait-je trompé dans mon comportement pour te faire comprendre que je suis là ? questionna l'ange en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
\- Non...  
\- Une tradition humaine existe-t-elle qui t'empêche d'accepter mon aide dans cette situation ?  
\- Je ne n'ai jamais besoin d'aide !  
\- ...  
\- Peux-tu... Peux-tu m'amener le sac de pharmacie ? grinça Dean entre ses dents. Et un verre d'eau ?

Castiel s'exécuta obligeamment. Dean prit les comprimés de paracétamol et força son frère à les avaler. Il sentait la présence de Castiel près de lui. Il attendait quelque chose. Dean savait quoi, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots restaient bloqués en lui. Un souvenir qui ne lâchait plus et le rendait très mal à l'aise l'empêchait de parler.

Castiel s'en alla et le chasseur se sentit encore plus misérable. Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui ces derniers temps ! Déjà qu'il oubliait Lisa et qu'il négligeait Ben, voila qu'il n'arrivait plus qu'à aboyer sur Castiel quand celui-ci faisait tout pour passer outre son mauvais caractère. A croire qu'il avait ses règles... C'était pénible ! Et ce qui était encore plus pénible, c'était son petit frère qui était malade. Il détestait le voir faible et sans défense et pour ne rien ajouter, il ne pouvait pas s'isoler pour faire le point et se calmer. Chienne de vie...

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le soigner ?  
\- Ce n'est qu'une maladie Dean.  
\- C'est Sam !

Castiel ne répondit pas à l'éclat de voix et se contenta de regarder Dean, la tête légèrement penchée. Le chasseur se sentit aussitôt mal d'avoir réagi ainsi. Il faisait vraiment tout de travers et son mal à l'aise s'agrandit tandis que les pupilles bleu abysse le fixaient avec attention.

Pour l'instant, Dean arrivait à passer outre, le plus important c'était Sam. Inconsciemment, il se pencha vers son petit frère pour l'étreindre fortement.

\- Ne me laisse pas Sammy, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Seul un geignement lui répondit. Soudain honteux devant son aveux de faiblesse, Dean se releva et tourna son regard vers l'ange, prêt à se justifier. Mais Castiel n'était plus là. Dean se sentit soulagé : sa mièvrerie passagère n'avait pas eu de spectateur ! Mais Castiel était partit, le laissant seul avec Sammy. L'ange s'en fichait donc à ce point de lui et de son petit frère ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus là ? Pour l'avait-il abandonn...

Dean frappa violemment le mur de son poing. La douleur lui permit de se reprendre un peu. Il soupira et reprit son rôle de garde-malade.

Pendant trois jours, Dean ne cessa d'être au petit soin avec Sammy. Trois jours durant lesquels ce dernier était à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Castiel venait les voir toutes les quatre heures, et Dean ne savait jamais s'il appréciait ou non quand l'ange venait et s'il était heureux ou non de son départ. Tout était bien trop bizarre entre eux. Tout était devenu si compliqué... En attendant d'éclaircir la situation, il s'occupait de Sammy et son inquiétude lui permettait d'oublier un temps ses problèmes avec Castiel.

Et Sam alla mieux. Ce n'était pas la grande forme, mais il pouvait à nouveau se déplacer, se concentrer deux minutes et s'occuper de lui-même. Dean se sentit aussitôt soulagé.

\- Et bien alors fillette ? On ne supporte plus un petit coup de froid ?  
\- Ahahah... Je suis mort de rire... La prochaine fois, je te contamine d'une façon ou d'une autre !  
\- Aucune chance Samantha, seul les idiots prennent froid.

Sam leva les yeux aux ciel, désespéré par les gamineries de son frère. Heureusement, il gardait quelques vagues souvenirs de Dean s'occupant de lui. Juste assez pour le charrier un bout de temps !

\- Hé, Dean, tu sais... commença-t-il, tête baissée et yeux froncés.  
\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt son frère, encore en mode infirmier.  
\- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, lui dit-il, la bouche en cœur et les yeux énamourés.  
\- Bitch, répliqua Dean de mauvaise humeur.

Humeur qui ne s'arrangea pas quand Sam s'effondra de rire. Et merde, il s'était fait avoir... Il y aurait une vengeance !

\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux Sam.  
\- Oh, Castiel ! Oui, tout va bien maintenant. Enfin... Sauf si Dean veut jouer au docteur ?  
\- La ferme... Et toi qu'est-ce tu fous encore là ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de jouer les baby-sitters ?

Castiel ne répondit rien à la hargne de Dean. Il pencha la tête, comme à son habitude, et fronça les sourcils, preuve qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

L'aîné des Winchester se sentit rougir bien malgré lui entre le regard intrigué de son frère et celui perplexe de son ange... De l'ange ! Merde, de l'ange pas de...

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser, annonça Castiel.

Et sans leur laisser le droit de réponse, il s'évanouit dans un froufroutement de plumes. Dean eut un réflexe malheureux pour empêcher l'ange de partir, ce qui éveilla aussitôt la curiosité de Sam.

\- Il s'est passé quoi là ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, maugréa son frère avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
\- Dean, ça ne sert à rien de te cacher !  
\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Sam fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Depuis quand son frère réagissait aussi bizarrement ? Mauvaise question. Depuis quand son frère réagissait-il encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude ? Et depuis quand y avait-il une telle tension entre lui et Castiel ? Normalement ils s'adoraient ces deux là ! Dean aurait préféré se trancher la gorge plutôt que de l'avouer, mais il appréciait l'emplumé et Sam était persuadé que c'était largement réciproque. Alors quoi ? Castiel avait encore abusé sur l'espace personnel de Dean ? Quoique, même ça, ça n'avait jamais tendu leur relation à ce point... Il y avait baleine sous gravillon.

\- Dean ? Tu comptes rester enfermé longtemps là-dedans ?

Pour seul réponse, Sam eut droit au un bruit d'une douche en marche. Mais il n'y croyait pas deux minutes...

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? Dean ? Dean !

Pas de réponse, et pour cause, Dean était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête entre les mains. Castiel était partie. Et pas juste un peu ! Maintenant que Sam était rétabli, il ne reviendrait pas le voir quatre fois par jour. Il allait falloir attendre qu'il leur amène une mission ou qu'eux aient réellement besoin d'aide. Parce que, après tout, Dean ne pouvait pas l'appeler comme ça ! Pour rien ! Ça aurait fait trop... Désespéré ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Il allait devoir attendre.

Dean sentit de l'humidité sur ses mains. Il grommela et s'apprêta à fermer le rideau de douche... Sauf qu'il était déjà fermé.

\- Fait chier, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, la gorge douloureusement compressée.

Et là, il n'arriva plus à se retenir. Les poings enfoncés dans ses orbites et la bouches tordues dans une grimace de souffrance, les larmes se mirent à couler sans retenue. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi, mais son corps ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Castiel... Il ne le reverrait pas de si tôt. Avec la guerre contre Raphaël et la perte des armes angéliques, Castiel faisait feu de tout bois et n'était plus aussi présent auprès d'eux. Là, après trois jours quasiment pleins avec les Winchester, Dean était persuadé qu'il ne reverrait pas l'ange avant plusieurs semaines. Et il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Sa respiration se bloquait et malgré ses poings collés à ses yeux au point d'en voir des étoiles, les larmes coulaient avec de plus en plus de force.

Il n'entendit par le rossignol pénétrer la serrure et la déverrouiller. Il n'entendit pas non plus la porte s'ouvrir. Par contre, il sentit son frère accroupi devant lui qui voulait le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! voulut-il crier.

Mais seul un filet de voix s'échappa de lui. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres et résista un moment à son frère, avant que Sam ne prononce les mauvais mots au mauvais moment.

\- Je suis là Dean.

Et Dean s'effondra totalement. Oui, Sam était là. Lui, il était là. Son adorable petit frère, son compagnon d'arme, sa famille. Mais l'autre ? Où était-il ? Où était passé son ange !

Sam récupéra son frère dans ses bras et le maintint fermement contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre. Sauf que ce n'était plus nécessaire, Dean avait abandonné la partie contre son corps et sanglotait misérablement contre son frère. Castiel... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec cette ange de malheur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder la tête froide quand il était là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait misérablement vide dès qu'il s'en allait ? Pourquoi était-il si désespéré à l'idée de ne pas le voir pendant un certain temps alors qu'il ne supportait pas sa présence ? Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il autant dès qu'il pensait à lui...

Sam berça son frère un moment tandis que ce dernier se relâchait complètement. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison de la crise de nerfs de son frère. Était-ce à cause de lui ? Ou alors à cause de Castiel ? Ça paraissait plus raisonnable mais avec son frère, il n'était jamais sûr de rien... Alors, en attendant d'avoir les réponses, il le serra contre lui, lui murmura des phrases sans queues ni tête, lui caressa le dos... Bref, il consola autant que possible son frère malheureux.

Quand la crise s'arrêta enfin, Dean était à bout de force d'avoir autant résisté pour ensuite s'être totalement laissé aller. Ce fut Sam, sur des jambes encore cotonneuses qu'il le ramena à son lit et l'allongea. Il faisait vraiment la paire tous les deux... Quand ce n'était pas l'un qui était HS, c'était l'autre ! Sam en aurait bien ri si son frère ne lui avait pas semblé aussi perdu.

A peine allongé, Dean se tourna sur le côté pour mettre son dos entre lui et son frère. Il en avait assez fait comme ça aujourd'hui. Jamais Sam n'aurait dû le voir ainsi ! En bon grand frère, il se devait d'être un roc ! Pas une chochotte sentimentale... Voila pourquoi les larmes qui se remirent à couler sur ses joues lui semblèrent si douloureusement amer. Il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer aussi... Faible. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Castiel...

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que Dean s'endormit sous le regard encore fiévreux de Sam. Ce dernier prit ses médicaments et alla s'asseoir sur son lit face à Dean ou plutôt face à son dos. Sam hésitait. Devait-il appeler Castiel pour avoir des précisions ? Où devait-il arracher les réponses à son frère, sachant qu'il allait devoir combattre pour chaque mot ? Dean pouvait

être tellement borné... En soupirant, il s'adossa au mur et s'apprêta à son tour à veiller sur son frère, mais la fatigue et la maladie l'emportèrent sur lui.

Castiel observa les deux frères endormis. Il avait hésité à intervenir quand Dean avait craqué par sa faute. Il ne l'avait pas fait de peur d'empirer la situation. Et puis Sam était intervenu, prenant les choses en mains. Et là encore il avait dû se retenir. Il aurait voulu envahir leur "espace personnel", après tout il appréciait énormément les deux frères même si c'était de façon différente, mais il s'était retenu, encore une fois. Et maintenant il allongeait Sam qui s'était endormi dans une position inconfortable avant de revenir se planter devant Dean. Son visage était crispé et même dans son sommeil il continuait à pleurer. Castiel posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, sur sa marque. Ce dernier se détendit immédiatement et son visage s'apaisa. L'ange se recula et observa encore un moment le chasseur. Puis il s'en alla, réellement cette fois.

Quand Dean se réveilla le lendemain, il avait un mal de crâne à tout casser, mais en dehors de ça, il se sentait étonnamment bien, comme calmé. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne comprit le retour soudain de ses larmes. Merde ! Il allait bien ! Il se sentait en paix et la sensation d'abando... Et la sensation désagréable était partie ! Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il essuya rageusement ses yeux et constata avec joie que ça avait suffit à faire partir sa crise de sentimentalisme. Il se retourna vers son frère et fut surpris de le voir déjà debout à le regarder de ses yeux inquiets. Dean serra les dents et s'apprêta à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, quand il se souvint de la veille. Pas une bonne idée la salle de bain... Est-ce qu'il y avait un bar dans le coin ?

\- Dean, il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle de ce qu'il vient de se passer, non ?  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait !  
\- Parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller aussi bien que tu le dis.  
\- C'est des conneries tout ça ! Je vais très bien !  
\- Ça crève les yeux...  
\- Va te faire voir, Bitch!  
\- C'est à cause de moi ?  
\- Hein ?

Dean regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds. Mais de quoi il lui parlait ? Quelle idée débile était encore passée dans cette caboche pleine de livre ?

\- Alors c'est Castiel, affirma Sam, résolu à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.  
\- On s'en branle de lui ! s'énerva Dean avant de se jeter sur une bouteille d'alcool qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de traîner à porter de main.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ?  
\- Absolument rien ! Lâche moi la grappe avec ce... Ce... Ce salopard au cul emplumé !

Mouais, il avait déjà fait mieux comme insulte.

\- Donc hier soir tu t'es transformé en fillette juste pour le plaisir ? ironisa Sam.  
\- Ta gueule, grommela Dean entre ses dents.  
\- Alors là, je suis vraiment, vraiment convaincu !  
\- Oublie ce putain d'ange ! On en a rien à foutre de lui ! Prends tes affaires, on repart chasser.  
\- Dean...  
\- Quoi ! Tu veux encore retourner à la fac ?  
\- Je suis à peine capable de rester debout dix minutes sans avoir envie de vomir...

Dean se sentit aussitôt coupable. Il avait failli envoyer son petit frère à la mort...

\- Hey, Dean, si tu en as vraiment besoin je peux le faire. Aller à la chasse je veux dire, s'inquiéta aussitôt Sam devant l'apparence figée de son frère.  
\- Laisse tomber, grogna Dean en sentant la culpabilité le ronger.  
\- Et si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Rien. Il ne m'arrive rien !  
\- Castiel...

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé devant la réaction immédiate de son frère. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à parcourir la pièce à la recherche de l'ange tandis que tout son corps se tendait d'appréhension.

\- A part ça, il n'y a aucune problème hein ?  
\- Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, il pourrait venir...  
\- Non, il ne répond qu'à toi et tu le sais.

Ouais, il le savait. Foutu ange. Il se maudit quand il sentit une agréable chaleur lui étreindre l'estomac et le cœur. Castiel ne répondait qu'à lui... Sauf cas particuliers évidemment ! Mais Castiel n'écoutait que lui...

\- Dean, sérieusement, il se passe quoi entre vous deux ?  
\- Rien.  
\- C'est ça, je vais te croire peut-être !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ! s'énerva Dean en balançant sa bouteille d'alcool contre un mur.  
\- Je veux savoir pourquoi dès qu'on parle de lui tu te mets à vouloir mordre tout ce qui s'approche !  
\- C'est pas vrai...  
\- Castiel.  
\- Ta gueule Sam !  
\- Pas tant que je n'aurai pas une vrai explication.  
\- Il n'y a rien à savoir ! C'te saloperie d'emplumé m'a dit une truc qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, voila tout !  
\- Et c'était quoi ce "truc" ?  
\- ...  
\- Dean, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu ma réponse.  
\- Rien d'important.  
\- Bordel Dean ! Tu veux faire croire ça à qui ! s'énerva Sam à son tour.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi !  
\- Ça me fait que tu n'es plus normal à cause de ça ! Ça me fait que tu deviens bipolaire dès qu'on parle de lui ! Ça me fait que tu deviens dangereux pour la chasse, pour toi et pour les autres !

Dean recula brusquement, comme s'il s'était pris un coup de poing. Ce qui était vrai, au figuré. Dangereux pour la chasse... Fait chier ! Sam avait raison. Mais, pourquoi Sam avait raison ? Et puis il ne voulait pas et...

\- Dean, intervint Sam en coupant court à ses pensée, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules. Explique-moi.  
\- Il... Ce... Cet ange à la noix il... Il m'a dit... Qu'il m'appréciait...  
\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'est Castiel, Dean ! Rien ne dit qu'il ait même compris ce qu'il racontait ! Et quand bien même, ça n'aurait rien d'une nouveauté ! On sait bien qu'il est devenu notre ami. Je pensais que tu l'avais accepté.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura douloureusement Dean.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il... Il ne parlait pas d'amitié...  
\- Que... Pardon ?

Dean n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il avait baissé la tête, comme découragé par ses propres paroles. Ouais, Castiel l'aimait. Vous parlez d'une révélation ! Un putain d'ange, un être soit-disant asexué l'aimait. Bon, depuis Anna il savait que les anges avait un sexe. Mais Castiel ? Merde, c'était l'angelot par excellence ! Typiquement le gars à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession ! Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi sur lui ?

\- Bah merde alors...  
\- Comme tu dis, soupira Dean en allant se poster devant la fenêtre pour se donner une contenance.  
\- Mais, tu es sûr qu'il était sérieux ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- D'accord.

Sam sentit son cerveau tourner à plein vitesse, ou en tout cas à pleine vitesse entre son mal de tête et sa gorge enflée. Castiel s'était déclaré à son frère. Bon, admettons. C'était étrange, mais leur vie n'était que ça, du bizarre, de l'étrange et un soupçon de n'importe quoi. Donc, Castiel aimait son frère. Mais...

\- Et toi alors ?  
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- Toi... Envers Castiel ?  
\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Est-ce que j'ai une troncher à apprécier les emplumés ?  
\- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

Dean grogna et revint à sa fenêtre. Putain de frère. Il avait vraiment un esprit dérangé ! Lui, apprécier des soldats à plumes psychorigides ! Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Donc, tu ne ressens rien pour lui.  
\- Rien du tout !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas normal !  
\- De quoi ? Qu'un ange t'aime ? Anna et toi vous aviez l'air de beauucoup vous apprécier !  
\- C'est pas pareil. C'était juste de la baise.  
\- Et avec Castiel c'est différent ?  
\- Tu vas me foutre la paix avec Castiel oui ou non !  
\- Non. Je trouve que tu te conduis bizarrement et...  
\- Tu m'as appelé Dean ?

Dean se figea instantanément. Certains jours, il détestait vraiment sa putain de vie... Pourquoi cet abrutit d'ange réagissait au quart de tour aussi ?

\- Castiel ?  
\- Oui Sam ?  
\- Tu as vraiment dit à Dean que tu.. Enfin... Que...  
\- Que je l'aimais oui, si c'est bien le mot à utiliser dans ces circonstances.  
\- Mais, c'est platonique ou bien...  
\- Que vient faire Platon là-dedans ?  
\- Je veux dire, tu veux lui faire des choses..  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite Sam ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! intervint Dean en rougissant violemment.  
\- Mon âme et mon corps le désir, répondit simplement l'ange sans tenir compte des paroles de l'aîné.  
\- Okaaay... Et toi Dean ?  
\- Rassures-moi, tu blagues là ?

Sam soupira. Ce que son frère pouvait être borné parfois ! Ça en devenait pathologique. Il n'y avait pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne voulait pas voir. Sam comprenait maintenant l'expression comme jamais... Le cadet fit signe à Castiel de s'approcher, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair, et chuchota à son oreille.

Dean sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que son frère lui avait préparé encore ? Était-ce lâche de s'enfuir en courant, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Trop tard. Les messes basses étaient finies et Castiel s'approchait de lui. Et s'il dessinait un petit signe énochien pour la forme ? Non ? Pas bien ?

\- Castiel ! Espace personnel ! paniqua Dean alors que l'ange était presque collé à lui.  
\- Dean, si tu ne m'aimes pas dit-le tout de suite et j'arrêterais de venir vous ennuyer.  
\- De... Quoi ?  
\- Je demanderais à un autre ange de veiller sur vous. J'en connais deux qui conviendraient très bien.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu as juste à me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir.  
\- Mais...

Dean regarda Castiel paniqué. Il avait l'air sérieux son emplumé ! Il chercha le regard de son frère et ce dernier le lui rendit, clairement amusé et fier de lui. C'est lui qui avait mis cette idée à la con dans la tête de Cas !

Un ultimatum. Son frère était trop intelligent pour son bien ! Mais ça lui donnait une idée, une échappatoire.

\- Cas, tu n'es pas obligé de croire à la lettre ce que raconte Sam. Il veut simplement que...  
\- Non, je suis d'accord avec lui, affirma l'ange avec conviction. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas réciproque et je m'en vais.

Dean était piégé. Royalement piégé ! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être piégé ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que Castiel s'en aille après tout ? Certes, il était devenu comme un membre de sa famille, mais il avait bien laissé Sam mener sa vie dans son coin sans se sentir aussi désemparé que maintenant ! Là, il avait juste l'impression que si Castiel partait, il allait mourir, sur place, comme ça, en combustion spontanée peut-être. Son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien et sa gorge était tellement comprimée qu'il n'arrivait même plus à avaler sa salive. Castiel allait vraiment partir ? Le laisser ? Comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête ?

\- Merde, Dean ! Oublie ce que je t'ai dit Castiel ! paniqua Sam en voyant son frère se décomposer et trembler.  
\- Non, lâcha l'ange d'une voix douce mais ferme, brisant les espoirs retrouvés du chasseur. Que veux-tu Dean ? Que je parte ?  
\- Arrête Castiel, ce n'est plus drôle, voulu intervenir Sam avant de se faire bloquer par les pouvoirs de l'ange.  
\- Dean ?

Les yeux bleus de Castiel. Son putain de trench-coat. Sa voix grave mais tendre. Partir ? Ce n'était pas possible hein ? C'était un mauvais cauchemar ? Il ne pouvait pas ? Il n'avait pas le droit...

\- Je vois. Je suis désolé Dean.

Quoi ? Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? Pourquoi il s'était retourné ? Pourquoi il allait vers la porte ? Non ? Il n'allait quand même pas... Non !

Déglué par la panique, Dean se précipita vers Castiel et s'accrocha à son dos.

\- Lâche-moi Dean.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel ?  
\- Ce n'est pas moi le méchant de l'histoire, soupira l'ange avec dépit.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je ne pourrais pas. Si tu me détestes, je ne pourrais pas te protéger. Si tu as peur de moi, je ne pourrais pas veiller sur toi. Si tu m'agresses à chaque fois que je suis là, comment pourrais-je savoir si tu vas bien ou non ? C'est toi qui m'obliges à partir Dean...

La voix calme de l'ange et pourtant légèrement déçu... Dean n'était pas doué avec les sentiments, il le savait ! Sam le savait aussi ! Tout le monde savait ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son ange lui faisait subir ça ? Quoique non, pourquoi lui faisait subir ça à son ange était une formulation plus correcte... Il ne voulait pas que Castiel sorte de sa vie mais les mots... C'était... Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareil ! Mais Castiel allait partir...

\- Cas'...  
\- Oui Dean ?

Sa voix, si douce... Dean en avait les larmes au yeux, encore. De force, il tourna l'ange pour le mettre face à lui. Quitte à devoir le voir partir, il voulait garder son visage en mémoire. Ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres pleines, sa fossette au menton, sa barbe de trois jours... Ses cheveux ébouriffés aussi ! Et puis son trench et cette foutue cravate toujours de traviole.

Castiel leva une main et la posa sur son épaule. Celle de la marque. Aussitôt, quelque chose se remit en place en lui. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Dean avait l'impression que sa peau était nue, même sous trois couches de vêtement, sauf quand Castiel posait sa main là.

Il n'avait pas le droit de partir. Ce putain d'ange n'avait pas le droit de le laisser là ! Alors, il pressa Castiel contre lui et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Reste, lui souffla-t-il avant de caler son visage contre son épaule.

Mais Castiel avait une autre idée en tête, il l'éloigna soudain de lui et le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Ne part pas, répéta Dean d'une voix plus assurée maintenant qu'il avait sauté le pas.

Castiel le regarda à nouveau, semblant réfléchir. Dean se sentit nerveux et espéra que cela suffirait à son ange. Il ne sentait vraiment pas d'aller plus loin pour l'instant. Il avait déjà fait bien plus que ce dont il se serait cru capable ! Il s'était aussi dévoilé bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru pouvoir...

Castiel dut se dire la même chose car un sourire lumineux vint soudain éclairer son visage. Dean ne put soutenir son regard et se cacha à nouveau dans son cou. Il était devenu une vrai fillette... Il avait intérêt à très vite remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Sam s'il ne voulait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ces jours ! Enfin, pour l'instant il lui manquait encore un tout petit quelque chose pour être totalement rassuré alors il n'aurait lâché Castiel pour rien au monde, pas même son frère...

\- Je reste, confirma l'ange à son oreille.

Dean se détendit aussitôt intégralement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était crispé jusque là ! A tel point qu'il avait quelques muscles douloureux. Mais ça allait mieux maintenant. Et ça irait mieux pendant un bout de temps !

\- Castiel, tu penseras à me rendre ma grande sœur émotive un jour ?

Putain, il allait mettre du temps pour faire passer oublier tout ça à Sam ! Il allait devoir ressortir des vieux dossiers... En attendant, il profitait un peu, il n'était plus à deux minutes près après tout...

000

Quelques jours avant :

\- Merci Castiel ! Franchement, sans toi on était mal barré Sam et moi ! C'est à se demander comment tu nous supportes parfois !  
\- C'est parce que j'ai de l'affection pour toi Dean.  
\- Merde Cas, j'ai recraché ma bière à cause de toi ! Ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ?  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça ne se dit pas !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Cas, on ne dit ce genre de chose qu'à quelqu'un qu'on aime ! Vraiment ! Pas comme un ami ou un frère !  
\- Oh, d'accord. J'ai compris.  
\- Tant mieux. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. Tu permets que je boive ma bière maintenant ?  
\- Dean ?  
\- Quoi encore ? Sam va pas tarder à revenir des courses alors grouille ! J'ai pas envie qu'il me voit t'expliquer des trucs aussi bizarres...  
\- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un que j'aime, ni comme un ami ni comme un frère.  
\- ...  
\- Tiens, salut Cas ! Tu restes manger avec nous ?  
\- Non, il s'en va, indiqua fermement Dean.  
\- Au revoir Sam. Au revoir Dean. A une prochaine fois...  
\- Dean, ça va ?

Fin


End file.
